The Phantom Wedding
by Story's Blade
Summary: Just a little thing I though up. Danny and Sam are finally getting married, but we all know how celebrity weddings go. And who could be a bigger celebrity than the halfa?


Author's Note: I do not own Danny Phantom blah blah blah. I came up with this story idea after realizing I have never read a fanfic about Danny and Sam's wedding, or really any character weddings. I also figured that since Danny saved the entire planet, anything he did would become a major media frenzy. Naturally, post Phantom Planet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Phantom Wedding<strong>_

Chapter 1: Celeb News

"Celeb News! We make money exploiting celebrities!" An announcer on the T.V. said as the screen changed to a blond man in a white shirt.

"Hope you're ready folks, we are just days away from the wedding of the century." The man said, "That's right, in just three days famed half ghost Danny Fenton, known to many as Danny Phantom, will be marrying his long time girlfriend Sam Manson. But is something wrong in paradise?" A photo of Sam, in crude disguise, boarding a plane. "It would seem that Danny has sent his fiancé away until the actual wedding. Is Danny hiding a sorted affair he wants to keep hidden? Only he can" The T.V. it was being watched on was destroyed by a green ecto beam.

"I had her leave so you guys couldn't harass her!" Danny, now 21 years old, yelled at the exploded television. He had matured over that past seven years. He started keeping his hair shorter, almost like a messy version of his father's. He had developed a more muscular tone, but was still on the lanky side. He was wearing an adult size of the shirt he wore in his youth but with a black long sleeve shirt under it. Since his parents moved down to Florida (his dad heard the retirement community was haunted), he bought the Fenton Works building. His parents probably would have just given it to him, but Danny wanted to give them a hand since they retired (mostly).

"Chill Danny." Tucker, also 21, responded. He stopped wearing his hat, but had mostly remained the same, "They can't hear you through the T.V., especially since you blew it up."

"But it's not fair! I've done how much for this town, for this world, and all those freaks talk about is some garbage about a made-up affair saying I sent Sam away to keep cheating on her!"

"They're tabloid journalist Danny. It's just what they do."

"But I still don't get it. How'd they even get the picture? I made the reservation under the name Lydia Deetz and I gave the name Thomas Anderson. I made sure to make some kind of appearance so they knew I wasn't at the airport, how did they know?"

"I have no clue man." Tucker said. Danny's cell phone rang. The caller ID showed that it was Sam.

"Ah man." Danny answered the phone, "Sam, I swear it's not true! I never cheated on you!"

"Danny relax. I know that." Sam, like her friends, now 21, said on the other end. "I'm an hour ahead of you remember? I already saw it. How did they know I was leaving until the wedding anyway?"

"I don't know." Danny said, "But are you okay? Nothing going wrong?"

"I hate the Caribbean is all." Sam responded, "It's too sunny."

"I know Sam. But that's one of the few places they'll look for you. That's also why I had you take five different planes." Danny said before letting out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing." Danny said, "I was just thinking how your parents thought the whole Goth thing was just a phase. Guess they were wrong."

"Yeah." Sam said chuckling a bit herself, "But seriously, I miss you Danny."

"I miss you too Sam. But just think, in three days, we never have to be apart again."

"I know." Sam said, "I'd better get going. Don't want anyone to track this call."

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. But bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up.

Van outside Danny's House…

"Dang it!" A guy inside the van yelled smacking his fist on a machine.

"What?" A second one asked.

"They hung up! I couldn't trace the call."

"We really need better equipment."

"Tell me about it."

Danny's House…

"So everything okay with her?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like all the sunshine."

"She never had an issue with that here."

"I think it's the different atmosphere there." Danny slumped in a chair, "Tucker I can't do this."

"What? You getting cold feet?"

"No not that." Danny said, "I've never been surer about anything. I know marrying Sam is the right idea. It's these stupid 'reporters'." Danny opened the blinds of a window and a van sped away, Danny then closed them, "I'm scared to think because they might somehow learn it and it will be up on their stupid shows or papers."

"Then you're not going to like this." Tucker said holding up his newest PDA, it was streaming Celeb News.

"Well, this just in for the love life of the famed Phantom." The host said, "It would appear that Danny hid his future wife away somewhere in the Caribbean. Why would he do this? Is this his way of getting out of the marriage? Once again, only he knows the answers, but he keeps dodging interviews."

"That's it!" Danny said "I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked, "Gonna go ghost and show them you mean business?"

"No. I'm going to the one place they can't follow me!" Danny yelled, "I'm going to stay in the Ghost Zone lab my dad launched a few years back. I'll be taking the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone. You know how to reach me in case of ghost attacks right?"

"Don't worry dude. I got that covered."

"Thanks Tuck." Danny walked into the basement, started up a new version of the Specter Speeder and took off into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Hey fans, did you catch the things about Danny and Sam's fake names? Lydia Deetz is the girl from Beetlejuice and Thomas Anderson is the real name of Neo. I felt that these were appropriate.<p> 


End file.
